heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Anders(Dragon Age)
Anders is a human mage determined to escape the Circle of Magi and the templars, with whom he has developed a rather antagonistic relationship. Nothing they have done to him has dampened his desire for personal freedom. Although initially only concerned with his own freedom, he develops a passion to help the downtrodden and underprivileged and has an affinity for cats. He is a companion in Dragon Age II and a potential one in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In the former he is also a romance option for Hawke. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening The Warden-Commander first encounters Anders in Vigil's Keep during the assault on it. He is surrounded by dead darkspawn and templars, but claims he didn't kill the latter. Prior to the darkspawn attack, the templars recaptured him after his latest escape from the Circle and brought him to the Keep. If the main character is an imported Origins character of the Magi Origin Anders mentions remembering them from the Ferelden Circle Tower. If, in later conversation, the Warden-Commander asks him to join the group, Anders does so. Alternatively, if the Warden-Commander tells him to flee, Anders is later found on the rooftop of the Vigil's Keep spying on The Withered and Varel. He warns the Warden-Commander about the danger ahead and confesses that he came back because he wanted to help kill the darkspawn. He automatically joins the party. When the templar Rylock arrives with Alistair/Queen Anora, she wants to arrest Anders and claims that he killed the templars who were guarding him. If the Warden-Commander returns Anders to the templars' custody, he permanently leaves the party. Alternatively, the Warden-Commander (with subtle prompting from Alistair/Anora) can invoke the Right of Conscription. Rylock's objection to conscription will be overruled. Anders undertakes the Joining ritual and drops unconscious. He survives and becomes a Grey Warden. If Ser Tamra isn't persuaded to reveal the conspiracy against the Warden-Commander when pledging the Oaths of Fealty, Anders will say that he heard ominous whispers from some nobles. When the party visits the City of Amaranthine, the Warden-Commander encounters an elven woman named Namaya whom Anders appears to know. Anders explains that she is his friend and the reason he came to the city before being caught. During the Blight the templars moved their store of phylacteries to Amaranthine and Namaya learned that Anders' phylactery is among them. Anders asks the Warden-Commander to help him destroy it. Should the Warden-Commander refuse, the quest is completed. Otherwise, the Warden-Commander follows Anders to the abandoned warehouse only to find Rylock waiting there with a group of templars. Rylock admits that the phylacteries were in the warehouse in the past, but none are there now. She demands that Anders is handed to the templars. If the Warden-Commander allows them to take him, Anders permanently leaves the party. If the Warden-Commander stands by him, the templars turn hostile and have to be killed. Anders subsequently thanks the Warden-Commander for help. The Warden-Commander can give the kitten found in the Vigil's Keep to Anders. Anders names the kitten Ser Pounce-a-lot and intends to keep him for a while. If Anders is present when Wynne informs the Warden-Commander that the Libertarians are going to propose to pull entirely from the Chantry at the forthcoming convening of the College of the Magi, he calls it a "recipe for disaster." Along with the other companions of the Warden-Commander, Anders can meet the spirit of Justice. In their conversations, Anders wonders about the relation between spirits and demons. Justice in his turn wonders why Anders does nothing to help the other mages. Anders is the only companion who prefers to stay at Vigil's Keep and disapproves of being taken to Amaranthine when the Warden-Commander receives news of the attack on the city. If in the party, Anders, Sigrun, and Justice approve of saving Amaranthine instead of going back to the Keep, and advocate for killing the Architect. Epilogue * If the Warden-Commander refused to help Anders, he is captured again when he resigns from the Wardens. With his phylactery secure, he is unable to evade the templars. After two subsequent escape attempts, he vanishes for a third and final time. * If left to defend the Keep without enough upgrades to it, he is found dead with an arrow through his neck with hundreds of darkspawn dead in a circle around him; none were touched with a blade, but all were felled by magic. * If left to defend the Keep, Anders is hailed a hero by the few survivors of Vigil's Keep by using his magic to hold off hundreds of darkspawn. He gets invited by the men to engage in a drinking contest. He loses. * Anders remains with the Grey Wardens to train the Order's next generation of mages. When he is called by the Circle of Magi to deliver a lecture on the nature of the Architect, much to the templars' dismay, he tells the Commander of the Grey that his time with the Wardens is over. ◾(V1) Since he is no longer a part of the Wardens, the Chantry brands him an apostate, but never captures him. He is last seen on a pirate ship with a familiar woman. *(V2) However, not two months later, he returns and the Wardens remain his home and lasting companions. Dragon Age II Act 1 Anders has left the Wardens to live in Kirkwall, where he uses his healing abilities to aid Ferelden refugees free of charge. He can be found in Anders's Clinic in Darktown. Hawke is led to Anders by Varric Tethras and Lirene in the search for an entrance into the Deep Roads. Anders offers to trade Grey Warden maps showing such entrances for Hawke's assistance to his friend Karl who seeks to escape the Kirkwall Circle. Upon arriving at the Chantry at night, Anders and Hawke discover that Karl has been made Tranquil and has lured Anders into a trap set by the templars. Enraged, Anders reveals himself to be possessed by Justice and kills the templars with Hawke's aid. Karl abruptly regains all his emotions, saying that Anders "brought a piece of the Fade into this world". He describes being Tranquil as a horrific experience and begs Anders to kill him before the effect wears off. Once Karl becomes Tranquil again, Anders stabs him before the party leaves the Chantry. When Hawke visits Anders at his clinic, he explains that prior to the clash with Rolan he agreed to be Justice's host. He believed that together they could bring justice to every mage ever forced into the Circle. However, Anders' anger warped Justice into a force of Vengeance: Anders must now struggle to maintain control. Anders gives Hawke the maps and joins as a companion. The next time Hawke talks to Anders at his clinic, he apologises for putting his problems on Hawke. If Hawke replies with a diplomatic tone, Anders flirts with Hawke. Some replies lead to Vengeance manifesting again. If Hawke takes both their sibling and Anders into the Deep Roads, Anders can prevent the tainted sibling from dying. Anders reveals that he stole the maps from a Grey Warden who came to Kirkwall: Anders wanted to know if the Warden was looking for him. In reality, the Wardens were planning their own expedition and Anders knows their location. Should Hawke choose to look for the Wardens, they will meet their leader Stroud, who is reluctant to help. Anders persuades him to allow the sibling undertake the Joining. Act 2 After the death of Karl Anders has joined the mage underground and is helping mages escape the Kirkwall Circle. Hawke keeps finding Anders' manifestos all over the High Town estate. Anders is still healing the refugees, but is getting few cases. When Hawke comes to visit Anders, he admits that he is losing control over Justice/Vengeance. Later, Anders asks Hawke to help him investigate the plot of the templar Ser Alrik. Anders believes that he is working on a deliberate plan to turn all mages in the Free Marches Tranquil. If Hawke refuses, the quest is canceled. Otherwise, Hawke follows Anders as he descends into the tunnels leading to the Gallows that were built by lyrium smugglers. There, they encounter Ser Alrik with a group of other templars threatening to make an escaped mage girl Ella Tranquil. Angered, Justice takes control of Anders' body and attacks the templars. Once they are dead, Ella calls Justice "a demon", which further angers him. If the amount of friendship/rivalry with Anders is not high enough, Hawke is helpless to act and Vengeance kills the girl. Alternatively, a special dialogue option becomes available and Hawke can persuade Anders not to harm her. As Anders regains control, he flees, terrified. Searching the bodies of dead templars, Hawke gets evidence that Ser Alrik's plan existed, but was rejected by both Meredith Stannard and the Divine. Hawke finds Anders in his clinic trashing things. He is deeply upset and convinced that he and Justice have turned into a monster. If Hawke confronts Anders and tells him to go away, he permanently leaves the party. He still shows up in the end of Act 3. If Hawke comforts him or confronts him but asks him to stay, he wonders whether the "Tranquil Solution" was another of his delusions. Presented with Ser Alrik's papers, he is relieved and willing to speak to the Grand Cleric who "might be more reasonable" than he thought. Hawke can take Anders into the Fade so as to help Feynriel face his Night Terrors. There, Justice takes control of Anders again. A sloth demon Torpor offers a deal: should Hawke help the demon possess Feynriel, Hawke will receive power, knowledge, or magic in return. If the offer is accepted, Justice turns on Hawke and the Champion defeats him. If it is rejected, Anders can't be seduced by the remaining two demons as Justice protects him. If Anders was killed in the Fade, he feels angry and betrayed. However, if Hawke killed Torpor in the end instead of honoring the deal and uses the special dialogue option to tell Anders about it, Hawke gain Anders' friendship rather than rivalry. Regardless of how Hawke handles Torpor, Anders admits he found it unnerving to be self-aware in the Fade and yet have no control over his body or Justice's responses and decisions, and that as a result he has been staying outside the Fade since the incident. If Hawke takes Anders to Bartrand's Estate while assisting Varric with his family matter, Anders can temporarily cure Bartrand Tethras. If Anders is not in the party, Bartrand can't be healed. The final conversation with Anders in Act 2 changes depending on the friendship or rivalry score: * If a rival, he is writing a manifesto to convince Hawke to side with the mages. If prompted, he reads it aloud. * If a friend, Anders is laying out milk for the cats. He thanks Hawke for Hawke's help and support. Act 3 In the beginning of the Act, Anders tells Hawke that in the past three years Meredith has destroyed the mage underground, and Anders is now preparing for the worst. Later, Anders claims that he seeks to be separated from Justice. He asks for Hawke's help in obtaining ingredients for a Tevinter potion that will let them both free without killing either. If Hawke refuses, the quest is completed. Otherwise Hawke assists Anders in collecting "sela petrae" and drakestone. After that, Anders asks Hawke to distract Grand Cleric Elthina for him to get inside the Chantry unseen. He confesses that he lied and there is no potion but refuses to reveal his plan. Anders insists that Hawke must help him if Hawke cares for the freedom of mages and for him personally. Hawke can refuse at this point, to which Anders angrily retorts that he has always been on his own, but only that he had forgotten for a time. Should Hawke agree, Anders promises that whatever happens, it's on his head. If Hawke has decided not to help Anders from the beginning or not to distract Elthina, Hawke can warn Elthina via a special dialogue option. Otherwise, Hawke keeps Elthina busy discussing the mages and the templars until Anders shows up claiming that he was "looking for Hawke everywhere". Hawke can subsequently talk to Anders only if all his requests were fulfilled: * If Anders is not a 100% friend, Anders tells that the spirit inside him is exultant. He refuses to explain what happened in the Chantry, but says that the war will happen: the clock is ticking down and it will be midnight soon. * If Anders is a 100% rival, Hawke tries to convince him that whatever he planned, it is not too late to stop it. Anders agrees that there is still time, then Justice takes over and demands that Hawke leave as "Anders has no need of him/her". As Anders regains control, he does not remember what he was saying and admits that he is having more and more blank spots in his memory. He tells Hawke that he tried his best to control Vengeance and asks Hawke not to blame him for failing. * If Anders is a 100% friend, he hints that he is going to die for something that matters more than his life and thanks Hawke for standing by him when he gave Hawke every reason to turn away. He says that he hoped to find a better way, but states that Justice and Vengeance are too intertwined and he can't tell one from the other. Anders asks Hawke never to blame themselves for what will happen. After any of these conversations the colour of Anders' coat changes to black. The Last Straw In the end, regardless of Hawke's previous actions, Anders blows up the Chantry, killing Grand Cleric Elthina and everybody else inside. Anders' magical blast was not contained, and the blast also rained deadly debris from the Chantry over half of Kirkwall.5 Both Meredith and Orsino leave Anders for the Champion to deal with. Anders sits on a crate and talks facing away while he awaits Hawke's judgement: * If Anders is Hawke's rival, he says that Vengeance took him over and expresses deep regret for his actions. He does not trust himself to control Vengeance any longer and begs Hawke to kill him "before there is nothing left of him". Hawke can tell Anders that they forgive him if the amount of rivalry is high enough. * If Anders is Hawke's friend, he insists that the decision was his own as he and Justice are one now. He tells Hawke that he wanted to make Thedas see the injustice of the Circle and thus to change the world. Anders still wishes to be killed, seeing it as bringing justice to those who were sacrificed for his cause. If the amount of friendship is high enough, Hawke can tell Anders that they might have understood if he'd only told them. Hawke has the following options: * Whoever the Champion has chosen to support, Hawke can kill Anders by stabbing him in the back. * If Anders is spared, Sebastian Vael leaves the party, vowing to return to Starkhaven and build an army to attack Kirkwall and avenge Grand Cleric Elthina. ◾If Hawke sides with the templars then allows Anders to walk away, he later confronts Hawke inside the Gallows and all dialogue options lead to Hawke having to kill him in combat. *Anders maintains a firm conviction in his cause and refuses to turn against the mages, unless Hawke is his 100% rival and has previously spoken to him. If Hawke persuades him to atone for what he has done by helping the templars, he is crushed and hints at wishing to take his own life after the final battle if he is not killed first. A romanced Anders will exchange a final kiss with Hawke if the star option is chosen. *If Hawke supports the mages then tells Anders to leave, he is later encountered again inside the Gallows, wanting to be a part of the battle. If his aid is accepted, he rejoins the party. If it is rejected, he wishes Hawke victory and leaves permanently. *If Hawke asks Anders to defend the mages, he is surprised by Hawke allowing him to stay in addition to his life, but eagerly agrees to fight the templars; however, he admits that it is worse than he thought it would be. If he is in romance with Hawke, he offers Hawke to come on the run with him as a fugitive after the final battle. Dragon Age: Inquisition Anders is Alive The Inquisitor can ask Varric Tethras about his fate. Varric will state that he fled with the Circle of Magi and stayed with them for awhile. A lot of mages blamed him for forcing them to live as fugitives and he had to move on. Varric then states he doesn't know his whereabouts or what happened to him after. Romanced Anders Later upon asking Hawke why s/he is alone, they will state that they've seen Corypheus affect Anders' mind before and if he was involved they couldn't risk it happening again. Then in the fade, the Nightmare demon begins to taunt the party with things they fear. He says to Hawke: "Anders is going to die, just like your family and everyone else you ever cared about." Hawke quietly says "Of course a dream demon would know where to hurt us most. We must ignore it." Romance Anders is a romance option for both genders. If Hawke is male, he will mention that Karl was his "first." If Hawke is female, he does not mention Karl romantically. Hawke can announce interest in Anders after his personal quest, much to his surprise. Anders will say he should "check a looking glass more often." If Hawke chooses the 'good' dialogue options over the romantic ones, Anders will flirt with Hawke, and then apologize and berate himself. In the beginning of the romance Anders will insist that he would hurt Hawke, saying that they might have been able to be together before he merged with Justice. A romance can still be pursued, however, if Hawke continues to flirt in later dialogue. In Act 2, choosing certain dialogue options during Anders' personal quest will result in a later conversation that initiates the first real romance scene with him, in Questioning Beliefs. If Hawke continues to flirt here, Anders will kiss Hawke, then tell Hawke that he will come to the Hawke Estate at night. The next time Hawke enters the estate, Anders will be there and the romantic cutscene will be initiated. If Hawke has previously romanced another companion, Anders expresses skepticism that Hawke really wants him, which leaves Hawke with four options: * If Hawke decides not to cheat on Fenris, Isabela or Merrill, Anders leaves and the romance is dropped. * Hawke can deny that the other relationship existed. * Hawke can claim that their involvement with the other companion was simply a dalliance, after which Anders decides not to push the issue. * In the case of Fenris or Isabela Hawke can confirm that the other relationship took place, but claim it is now over because Fenris left Hawke, effectively ending their relationship, or because Isabela didn't want to tie herself down. In this case, Anders apologizes that his/her actions hurt Hawke, but admits he doesn't regret that this led Hawke to him. Anders will confess to being in love with Hawke and, if certain dialogue options are chosen, will move in with Hawke at the beginning of Act 3. Note: During Questioning Beliefs, if Anders is a rival and Hawke asks what he is writing, then chooses the diplomatic option "It's a good argument," the conversation will not lead to the flirt options. It is unknown whether or not this effectively locks Hawke out of any further romance with Anders. In Act 2 Anders can end the romance with Hawke in Anders in the Fade, which is available if a deal is made with Torpor the sloth demon during Night Terrors, and Hawke chooses not to kill the demon (instead killing Anders in the Fade). Accepting the demon's offer and not killing it will result in rivalry points with Anders, and he ends any possible romance, snidely advising that Hawke take up with Merrill instead due to their mutual deal with demons. The romance can be continued normally, even if Anders is killed in the Fade, by killing the demon in the end and afterwards telling Anders it was all a ruse, using the special option in the dialogue wheel. Note: PC v1.04, If completed the romance after Questioning Beliefs, attacking Anders will end romance even if Hawke killed sloth demon. The special option is available but romance is ended and no flirt options are available afterwards, such as, when giving the Tevinter Chantry Amulet gift. However, if Night Terrors quest is done before Questioning Beliefs, then romance can continue as normal if Hawke killed Anders and then rejected demon's deal by using the special option "It was a ruse." A conversation with Isabela can happen in Act 2 if Hawke is with Anders. This has no effect on either relationship. A second companion quest inside the Check on Anders companion quest, called Key to Your Heart appears if Anders has moved in during Act 2. Hawke can give Anders a key to the underground passage that leads from the outside of his clinic to the Amell estate at the beginning of Act 3. Note: If you sleep with Anders and immediately afterwards end the relationship it seems to give no rivalry points, even if you mock his performance. (Confirmed for PC v1.04) After finishing Anders' personal quest in Act 3, Justice (Quest), he will apologise in advance for breaking Hawke's heart, presumably because of what he is planning to do with the Chantry. He will, however, continue to stay at the Hawke estate and tell Hawke that he values their support if in a friendmance or if in a rivalmance talk about how the Circle may really be able to be changed from the inside, although this has no effect on the game ending. In the Gallows Prison, if Hawke chooses to side with the mages, Hawke can choose to run away with him after the battle, and the romance will be complete. If Hawke chooses to side with the templars, they will have what appears to be a final farewell kiss before the last battle and Anders is not mentioned in the epilogue. During the DLC Legacy, Anders will act as if no longer in a romance if you have sided with the templars and are playing after Act 3. At the beginning of the DLC, Anders expresses worry that Hawke's pursuers can "get at" Hawke. During the course of events, he has some romance specific lines for Hawke, such as begging Hawke to help him overcome the voices and calling Hawke "love". In Mark of the Assassin, Anders can grow jealous if you flirt with Tallis, and worries over Hawke's safety when Hawke is captured with Tallis. He also makes some note of knowing what's coming or perhaps what has happened by saying "I wish we could stay like this forever, love" when clicked on. Appearances *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *Dragon Age II *Heroes of Dragon Age Trivia Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *David Gaider wrote Anders in Awakening. *If Anders specializes in Blood Magic, the player can have another additional line of dialogue with Anders when speaking about Anders' past with the templars. When Anders remarks there really isn't much of a reason to arrest him, the Warden can point out that Anders is an actual blood mage now, to which Anders laughs *Anders will recognise an imported mage Warden from the Circle in Awakening and certain dialogue choices with him are different in this case. Dragon Age II *The writers weren't sure Anders would be the Awakening character coming over to Dragon Age II and merging with Justice — for a while it was going to be Velanna. *If Hawke invited Anders to move in and proposed that Orana work for Hawke, you can click on the lute in Hawke's bedroom to learn that "Anders may have talents, but playing the lute isn't one of them". *Jennifer Hepler wrote Anders in Dragon Age II instead of David Gaider. *During the events of Dragon Age II, while in the Fade, when Justice takes complete control, the passive spell Vengeance is active whether or not you have assigned it to Anders. It will remain unlocked after the quest is completed. *David Gaider confirmed that if Hawke killed Anders, he is ultimately dead. Justice, however, may be another story. *Anders uses the line "There can be no peace" in Act 3, as does Flemeth in the beginning of the game. Series *Anders is the second character encountered who is both tainted and possessed after Sophia Dryden. Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Magic Category:Spirits Category:Dragon Age Category:Dragon Age Awakening Category:Love Interest Category:Hawke's Companions Category:Dragon Age II Category:Protagonist Category:Apostates Category:Demons